


creature comfort

by aliaaaaaa



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Web fell asleep in his small office, Lieb went to wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	creature comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was having writer's block and I stumbled upon this thing -
> 
>  
> 
> _Who falls asleep in a pile of paperwork one night and who wakes them up by stroking their hair and kissing their cheek, before telling them to pack up and go to bed and that they won’t take no for an answer?_
> 
>  
> 
> It just screamed Webgott, so I had to write it.

When Lieb went into Web's small office and saw his boyfriend slumping on the desk, his cheek being pressed on the typewriter; papers littering the floor, he shook his head fondly at the view.

He sighed softly as he made his way to Web, peering down at the tired face; liking the way Web’s mouth looked so pouty, hating the slight snore that came out from his nose because it meant Web was truly exhausted body and mind. Lieb gently carded his fingers through Web’s soft hair, stroking it lightly and brushing the strand gently from Web’s forehead.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," Lieb murmured gently, leaning down slightly to kiss Web’s cheek to wake him up and sure enough, Web woke up with a start, head shooting up too fast that he very nearly knocked Lieb’s nose with his head.

"Wha–?"

Lieb, unfazed with the near accident, brushed Web’s face with the pad of his fingers. "Come to bed and sleep."

Web blinked his eyes and yawned, shaking his head as if to dispel the sleeping spell. "Can’t. I have to finish this chapter," Web slurred, his voice thick with sleep yet his fingers were already poised on the keys of the typewriter only to have them being yanked away by Lieb.

"Nope. Sleep. In bed. With me. Now,"Lieb said firmly, glaring at Web who pouted at him.

"But Lieb–" Web whined.

"Your idea will be fresher when you sleep on a decent bed next to a great man like me," Lieb assured Web, already pulling his boyfriend out from the chair and Web went willingly, wrapping his arms around Lieb’s shoulders.

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now let’s get to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/146365662257/otpmusings-who-falls-asleep-in-a-pile-of)


End file.
